The Killer In Me
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Everything seems to be normal for the Sonic Team until a load of bloody murders take place in their team. Now everyone is against each other trying to figure out who the killer is and what their purpose is. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DARK BLOOD**

It was a dark and calm night while Vanilla was in Cream's room reading her the last page of Cream's bedtime story.

Cream was safely tucked in the blankets of her soft bed with Cheese by her side. She giggled with excitement as Vanilla read the end of the book to her.

"After the two rabbits went their different ways, they just knew that they would see each other again someday. To laugh, play, and have fun just as they did. The end." She closed the book and turned to her child. "Did you enjoy the happy bunny story?"

The small child nodded, "Oh yes! Very much! Thank you for reading it to me and Cheese, mom."

She gave her a wide and warm smile, "You're welcome, sweetheart." She placed the book on a nearby table and leaned forward to her daughter giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Time for you to get plenty of rest now."

Cream made a small nod, "Okay, mom."

Vanilla got up from the chair she was sitting in and pushed it under a table. She walked at the doorway of the room and looked back at Cream. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cream had then watched her mother walk out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Afterwards Cream turned to her chao friend, Cheese. "Did you like the story as much as I did, Cheese?" She whispered softly.

The chao nodded with happiness, "Chao! Chao!"

She placed her finger to Cheese's mouth, "Quiet Cheese, or else you'll make mom. She's trying to sleep too."

Suddenly the two had heard glass shattering outside of the room.

The rabbit and chao jumped with fright and panic.

Cream nervously looked over to the closed door, "Wha-what was that noise? It sounded like something got broken." She was startled even more when she heard her mother scream from her room. She started trembling all over, "Mo-mom?" She called. She turned to Cheese, "Come on Cheese, we have to find mom." She and Cheese nervously got out of the small bed and walked over to the door, slowly turning the knob and opening it.

When they left the room, they started to walk down the dark hallway slowly until they came into a dark room.

Cream slowly peeked her head into the room and could barely see anything because it was so dark. As she looked around she noticed a some of the furniture had gotten knocked over and her mother's bed was a complete mess. She gasped when she heard something getting beaten on along with her mother's screams. She nervously walked into the room with Cheese behind her. She walked to the other side of the bed and saw a dark stranger on top of her mother using an alarm clock to hit her on her head. Her eyes widened with terror as she called her mother's name. "Mom!" She shouted as she tried to back away from the attacker.

Hearing the child's scream caught the killer's attention and made him face the scared rabbit walking into a small corner of the room.

Cream fell to the floor with her back against the wall as she watched the killer get off of her mother's body. She noticed Vanilla not moving or breathing so she assumed she was dead. Tears fell from her face as she stared at her mother. She then looked back at the killer slowly walking towards her. When he stepped into the moonlight coming through the bedroom window, she saw his face. Her mouth hung open at the sight and cried even harder. "No", she said in a hoarse tone. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

The killer took out a huge butcher knife from his vest and raised it at the small rabbit.

She screamed, "Sha..." Then the point of the knife had met her head.

The rabbit sat there with her eyes open and full of shock. As soon as she saw her blood dripping from her head, she collapsed to the floor laying there in her own pool of blood.

The chao panicked and tried to get away but the killer had grabbed it and started to strangle it down on the floor. As Cheese struggled to get free, the killer gripped around its neck tighter until the chao didn't have the energy to move anymore.

The killer got up from the floor, walked over to Cream's corpse, and took his knife out of her skull. He had then left the room full of the victims he had killed.

The next day, a blue hedgehog was knocking on a door at an apartment. He kept knocking until an annoyed voice shouted from the inside.

"I'll be right there damn it!"

The hedgehog leaned against the door and crossed his arms, "What is up with him answering the door so slow?" Suddenly he had fell back and collapsed to the floor. He sat there for a moment on the floor and looked up at a red echidna smirking down at him. "You need something, Sonic?"

The hedgehog quickly got off the floor, "Sure when I start complaining about your slowness, you try to be all quick about it behind my back."

"Well sorry for being so incredibly slow. I was just calling Rouge telling her to come down to the Chaotix right away. I was just helping Vector spread the word."

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked, "So you know you have to come down to the Chaotix too huh?"

He nodded, "Sure do."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Before Sonic could run anywhere, he was held back by his blue jacket.

"Hold on for a sec. I gotta grab my cell."

Sonic sat there on the floor with his arms crossed, "Once again. You are too damn slow!"

When Sonic and Knuckles were walking to the Chaotix, they saw a black hedgehog checking the mail in his mailbox.

Sonic ran up to the black hedgehog and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Shad man! What's up?"

The hedgehog turned to him with confusion, "Uh...I'm checking my mail."

Sonic took his hand away from Shadow knowing that he didn't like too much physical contact. "Checking your mail huh? Shouldn't you be heading to the Chaotix? Vector claimed it was some huge emergency so he wanted all of us to show up."

"An emergency huh?"

"Yup! Hey, you wanna walk with me and Knuckles? We're on our way there."

"Sure, I'll walk with you guys."

"Awesome!" He started to lead the way with Knuckles following him. "Come on, faker! Lets get this show on the road!"

The ebony hedgehog sighed and started to follow them.

**A/N: This story is not related to my original stories. This is a spin off fic. Like EXPERIMENT:SHADOW and The Curse. Not only that I'm finally sticking to SEGA's Sonic Team characters. Amazing isn't it? XD R&R pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ON THE EDGE OF PANIC**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were still walking to the Chaotix and was almost there ready to meet the others.

Sonic looked over to Knuckles, "So are you still dating Rouge?"

The echidna nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Awesome, Knux."

Shadow was slowly walking behind them listening to their conversation more.

Knuckles continued, "Yeah it's awesome being her boyfriend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's great at giving blow jobs."

Sonic had then got interested, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she just knows how to work a guy. I hit the fucking jackpot with her."

Then he and Sonic had started to laugh except for Shadow who had his fists clenched tightly and his teeth gritted. Soon Sonic and Knuckles had stopped laughing and looked back at Shadow who was just staring at the sidewalk that he was walking on.

Sonic somehow got concerned and walked beside him. "Hey Shadow, you okay?"

"Yes", he answered in a low voice.

"Are you sure cause it looks like you have a lot of stuff on your mind?"

Shadow quickly looked up at Sonic with menacing eyes full of anger. "I said I'm fine!" He shouted startling Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles stopped walking and looked back at Sonic. "Sonic, you should leave him alone. Lets just go." He continued walking again with Sonic by his side.

Soon Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow had made it to the Chaotix noticing that everyone else were already there.

Sonic ran up to Tails and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hey Tails buddy, how's it going?"

The two tailed fox boy smiled, "I'm doing great."

Shadow walked over to Rouge waving to her, "Hey Rouge, how are things?"

She smiled at him, "Hey Shad, things are going great."

Their conversation was soon interrupted when Knuckles came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Shadow watched as the echidna kissed on the beautiful bat's neck. He decided not to watch anymore and turned his back.

Vector looked around noticing that everyone was here. 'Okay I can begin this', he thought. "Hey guys I need your attention", he said.

It didn't take long for everyone to have their eyes on him.

As soon as everyone had their attention on him, he began to speak. "Okay the reason why I called everyone here was because something terrible happened to Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese last night."

Everyone gasped with shock and panic.

"Wait, what happened to them?" Blaze asked eagerly.

Vector continued, "Last night they were all killed."

"Oh God", Amy said in a low tone.

"What?" Tails said with disbelief.

"But they weren't just killed", Vector added. "They were murdered."

Big gulped, "Who would kill such sweet people?"

The crocodile crossed his arms, "That's what I'd like to know and I know how you all feel about this tragedy." He looked down to the floor, 'I lost the woman of my dreams because of this psycho.' He shook out of it and looked back at the shocked group, "We will get to the bottom of this murder no matter what. No psychotic murderer is going to mess with the people who are dear to us that's for sure."

Amy embraced Sonic, "Sonic, I'm so scared. What if that killer decides to come after one of us next?"

"I doubt it Amy, why would the killer want to kill us in the first place?"

Shadow was leaning against the wall watching everyone panic over the killer. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over to a green hawk with a purple wallow and a gray albatross by his side.

The hawk smirked, "Wow you sure are calm about the situation."

"I have no reason to panic. I am the ultimate life form. The killer won't stand a chance against me."

"Sure", Storm said sarcastically.

Wave placed her hands on her hips, "Talk is cheap, Mr. Ultimate Life."

Shadow took his back from the wall and pointed at Wave. "Don't worry about it my power is everything compared to this so called killer."

"Seems like this killer means business to me", Storm had said.

"Oh come on. The only reason the killer killed them so easy was because they were weak targets. That's what being so impotent does to you. It weakens your reflexes and mind."

Wave began to think deeply about his words, 'Hmm, well he does have a point there.'

Jet sighed, "All right we get it. Weakness in the body can get you in trouble. We get it." He then saw Shadow slowly walking away from them. "Hey where are you going, Shadow?"

He faced them one last time, "It's been a hectic morning for me. I'm just going to go home."

The hawk smirked, "You're just scared shitless."

The hedgehog gave him a menacing look, "I wouldn't be the one talking, Jet the Hawk", he said in a deep tone as he walked out of the building.

Wave turned to Jet, "Did you see the look he just gave you, Jet?"

"It's freaky", Storm added.

Jet shrugged, "Well he's not exactly Mr. Sunshine."

Rouge turned to Knuckles, "Did you just see that, Knuckles? Shadow looked kinda upset."

The echidna took her hand, "Don't worry about it. He's always a little cranky you know."

She sighed, "Yeah I guess he'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLOOD TRAIL**

Nightfall had came and Jet was in his room of the apartment building slouching on his sofa while he was watching the television. The hawk yawned, "Nothing's really on anymore. I guess I should just go to bed." He picked up his remote and turned off the television. He slowly got off the sofa and stretched his arms until he heard footsteps in the kitchen. He looked into the dark kitchen and saw a shadow walking around. "Is anyone there?" He asked nervously. He anxiously waited for an answer but instead he heard nothing. "I said is anyone there!" He shouted without an answer coming back. He gritted his teeth, "That's it", he said in a low tone when he walked towards the kitchen counter and quickly grabbed a small knife. He pointed it into the darkness, "Take one more step buddy and you're done for."

"By the way your hand is shaking, there's no chance that you'll harm me", a deep voice finally said.

The hawk gasped recognizing the voice right away. He lowered his knife thinking that the intruder wasn't a threat at all. "What the fuck? Hey what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Instead of an answer, the stranger had came up to him, and used a sharp object to stab Jet in the stomach.

Jet stood there with his hands clenched onto the killer's leather vest. He looked up at him, "Why did you do it you son of a bitch?"

The killer then pushed the hawk's dead body from his and let it drop to the floor. He kneeled down to him and took a butcher knife out of his stomach.

Wave and Storm were running down the hallway of the building on their way to Jet's room.

Storm faced her while they were running, "Oh come on Wave, this is so stupid."

She glared at him. "This isn't stupid Storm! I'm not sure but I think Jet's in danger."

"Yeah but was it necessary to drag me along with you?"

When they came to Jet's door, Wave tried to open it but it was locked.

She hit her fist on the door, "Damn! It's locked."

Storm pushed the swallow aside, "Let me handle this." He then used his fist and easily knocked the door down allowing them to walk into the dark kitchen. "Boss?" Storm called. When he ran into the kitchen, he had slipped on something and fell on the hard floor. "Ow, I slipped on something wet."

"Let me find the light switch." When she found it, she turned the lights on and saw a pool of blood on the kitchen floor along with Jet's body. She placed her hands on her mouth and broke down into tears. "Oh Jet..."

Storm just sat there in the blood that he slipped on and stared at Jet's dead body. 'Who did this?' He thought.

The next day everyone was at the Chaotix even more frightened than they were at their last meet.

Espio stood there with his fists clenched, "I can't believe Jet's dead too."

Tears ran down Amy's face, "Who would do such a thing?"

"And why would the killer want our blood spilled for no reason?" Rouge added.

Everyone stood there wondering and sobbing over the situation except Wave.

"I know who did it", the swallow said in a low voice.

Everyone then began to listen to Wave, interested to hear her words.

"You do? Tell us, Wave", Silver said eagerly.

Wave looked up at the group and faced the black hedgehog who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking back at her. She pointed at him, "That hedgehog over there. Shadow the Hedgehog."

The black hedgehog's eyes widened, "What?"

Everyone gasped in shock.

Blaze rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's him, Wave?"

"I'm positive", the swallow said approaching him. "Admit it, Shadow. You're a creepy emo ass hedgehog that no one likes to be around. We all know you're a crazy son of a bitch that would do the most psychotic things for a dumb ass reason."

The hedgehog gave her an evil glare as he took his back from against the wall and his face got closer to hers. "You bitch", he growled.

"Stop it, Wave!" Vector shouted. "You can't blame Shadow like that. Besides you have no proof that he's the killer."

"Yeah no proof!" Charmy shouted.

She took her angry eyes away from him and faced the crocodile. "Well yesterday when Jet really pissed him off, he said in a really hateful voice 'I wouldn't be talking Jet the Hawk.' And he gave him the most evil look I've ever seen from him and he had then left to go home."

Rouge gasped, 'That's right. He did sound a little violent about it but still...he can't be the killer.'

Vector began to think, "That does seem true Wave, but you know Shadow. He always sounds like he wants to beat someone to a bloody pulp."

"But Vector..." Before she could continue, Storm placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him shaking his head. She sighed and decided to let her opinion about Shadow go.

When Shadow walked towards the door, he pushed Wave aside knocking her back into Storm.

She quickly got off of Storm and ran up to Shadow, "You fucking asshole! Admit it! Admit you killed everyone! You know damn well you did! Tell everyone! Tell them!" She shouted with tears running down her face when Storm had taken her by her arms holding her back before Shadow really had hurt her.

The hedgehog turned his head and faced the crying swallow. "Wave, get some rest tonight. Just look at yourself. You're falling apart because you're losing the people you care deeply for and trust me, blaming me won't solve a thing."

She gritted her teeth and sobbed harder. "You son of a bitch! Burn it hell!" She then fell to her knees and continued to cry when Shadow had walked out of the door.

Storm kneeled down to her and held her close to him trying to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**SUSPICION RISES**

It was soon the afternoon and Wave was in her bedroom laying on her bed still depressed about this morning. She lied there like she didn't know what to do. She sighed as Storm sat on the bed with her. "I thought you went back to your room, Storm."

The albatross shook his head, "I couldn't leave you like this even if I had to."

"I-I just don't know what to believe anymore. Maybe everyone's right. Maybe Shadow is innocent."

"Huh? Wave?"

"I mean come on. I can't do anything to prove them wrong without actual proof. And where am I going to find proof that he really did murder our friends?"

Storm smirked, "Well, I know a place where we might can find some proof."

She took her head away from her pillow and turned to Storm. "Where?"

"Shadow's house."

She gasped, "Okay now that's what I call suicide."

"What's wrong with that plan?"

"Well, Shadow never wants any company in his house except for Rouge for some odd reason. Bottom line is he'll never let us search his house."

Storm smiled, "Who said anything about asking?"

She made a sly smile, "You are so damn sneaky Storm, but it's way better than asking that asshole." She got off her bed and almost walked out the door until she noticed that Storm wasn't following her. "Hey Storm, what's wrong? Aren't you going to come with me?"

He shook his head, "No, I figured it will be easier for just you to go. That'll decrease your chances of getting caught."

"Oh nice thinking there. You're smarter than I thought you were."

Before she left, Storm had called her back. "Hey, Wave."

She faced him once more, "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

She smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'll be back I promise."

He made a slight smile and watched her walk out the room.

Later, Wave was hiding in a bush near Shadow's house to see if it was okay to sneak inside. "Damn it, I thought I could sneak in no problem but now just looking at him walk all over the place I don't think I can do it." She then looked over to his door and saw him walk out of his house and down the sidewalk. 'Huh? He's leaving?' She then notice him place his wallet in the back of his pants. 'Oh he must be going out.' When he was out of sight, she came out of her hiding spot and ran up to his door. She turned the doorknob to see if it was locked first which it was. She then took out a metal pick and placed it in the keyhole until she heard a clicking sound. She slowly opened the door and placed the pick back in her pants pocket. She smirked, "It's a good thing I'm a master at lock picking." She closed the door behind her and locked it. "Okay he should be back within an hour so that's plenty of time for me." She started to glance around the house and found nothing suspicious yet. "Maybe I should check his room first."

She walked upstairs and soon came to his bedroom. She looked around carefully and everything looked perfectly normal. She placed her hands on her hips, "Okay this is too weird. I was hoping I could at least see one spot of blood in here." She looked over to his open closet and started to search through his clothes. "Come on there has to be something", she said while she was searching until she came to black leather vest laying on the floor along with two red gloves and black pants. "Hmm, why aren't those hung up like the rest of his clothes?" She picked the vest up from the floor and studied it. It was hard to tell if it had blood on it or not because it was so black and dark. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled normal and she couldn't tell if there were any stains on it or not. The same went for the rest of them that were laying on the floor.

She placed the vest back down on the floor and stood there thinking. "I don't get it. It's like he's completely innocent." She looked over to the bathroom beside her and decided to check that too.

When she entered the bathroom, she looked into the sink and saw some light red stains in it. She gasped, 'Could that be...blood?' She checked around the counter and saw brushes and clothes covered with some kind of red stains as well.

She picked up one of the brushes and sniffed it. She quickly took her face away from it in disgust. "Oh God...it's blood." She quickly placed it back down on the counter. "I knew it. He's a fucking psycho." She looked over at the shower and saw more red stains practically covering the entire thing. She placed her hands over her mouth, "Dear God...I was right. He is the killer."

She ran out of the bathroom and into his bedroom looking outside. "It's almost nightfall. He should be back by now." She started to panic, "I have to get out of here." Before she could leave the room, she bumped into a black hedgehog that was standing at the doorway. She fell to the floor and looked up at the furious hedgehog. 'Oh God...'

The hedgehog crossed his arms and stared at her with anger. "Why the hell are you in my house?"

Before she could speak, Shadow had spoken again.

"Oh I get it. You came here to search my house. Is that it?"

While trembling, she got off the floor and faced him. "Yes I did and now that I've found out the truth about you, the Chaotix is going to place you under arrest for murder."

He laughed a bit, "Murder? You still think I killed them didn't you?"

"It's true isn't it? Or are you going to hide the truth like you did this morning?"

He sighed.

"Don't play this shit with me. I know damn well you're the culprit and I'll prove it by showing everyone the blood in your bathroom."

He gritted his teeth, "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm fucking serious", she said in a low tone.

He slowly walked towards his desk drawer and opened it. "Even if you wanted to, you're not getting past me."

"We'll see about that."

When she tried to run over to the door, he quickly took out a small gun from his drawer, and shot it at her arm.

Wave screamed and fell to the floor while she was holding her wounded arm. She then felt her body being lifted off the floor and thrown onto the bed. She watched as Shadow got on top of her trying to undo her pants. She screamed and started to hit his body off of hers but it was no use. She was panicking too much and her arm was weakened. "Get off of me! Get off!" She screamed but he never did.

He gave her a psychotic look, "I'll teach you to mess with me." He tilted his head towards her bloody arm and started to kiss and lick it.

"Oh God!" She cried. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, she felt his fingers traveling down to her thighs and to her entrance. "No! Don't!"

He looked up at her and formed an evil smirk, "I'll rape you then kill you."

She screamed as his fingers were placed into her entrance harsh and deep.

The hedgehog looked up at her. "I don't understand why you're screaming. No one will hear your screams and in the end it won't matter if you were right or wrong because you'll die anyway."

Wave had stopped screaming and realized he was right. None of what she discovered would matter in the end. Her head met the pillow with her tears still appearing from her eyes. She looked over to Shadow removing his pants and decided to close her eyes to await her fate after when he was done torturing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**RUNNING AWAY FROM DANGER**

Back in Storm's room, the albatross stared outside his bedroom window looking at the stars in the dark sky. He looked away from the window and turned to his digital clock setting on a small table beside his bed. He sighed, "Where is she? It's been three hours. She was supposed to be back by now?" He trembled at the thought that she was killed too. 'No! I can't think like that! She said she would come back but...she hasn't yet.' He clenched his fists tightly, "I'm coming, Wave", he said as he ran out of the room.

Later, Storm had came to Shadow's house and was nervous about walking up to his door to confront him. He gulped, 'Come on! Move damn it! Move!' With hesitation, he slowly walked up to his door and knocked on it anxiously waiting for Shadow to answer. He tried to put on a serious face to show Shadow that he wasn't afraid of asking where Wave was. When the door opened, he saw Shadow standing there acting like life didn't matter to him anymore.

"Storm? What are you doing here?" The ebony hedgehog asked with annoyance.

The albatross swallowed before he answered. "I was just wondering if you saw, Wave anywhere. I mean she came through here didn't she?"

He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, Storm. I didn't."

Soon his body started to tremble again, 'He's lying! I just know it!'

Shadow noticed Storm shaking, "Storm, you're shaking. Are you cold or something? Would you like to come inside? I could give you something hot to drink."

His eyes widened in shock, 'Okay I know this is weird. He never invites anyone into his house. Something tells me this is one big setup, but I can't turn away. I still have to find Wave.' He made an uneasy smile, "Oh sure."

Shadow moved away from the doorway so Storm could walk inside.

Storm walked inside, looked around, and faced Shadow. "Hey isn't it a little dark in here? I mean when you walk around you could easily bump into something."

Shadow slammed the door behind him and locked it. He faced him, "No, the dark isn't a problem for me. Besides I love the dark."

By the sound of Shadow's voice, he started to tremble all over again.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll give you something to drink."

Before Storm followed him into the kitchen, he looked upstairs and found that as the darkest place in the house. He didn't just see it by appearance, he felt it.

"Hey Storm, aren't you going to get anything?"

He quickly turned to Shadow and nodded, "Oh! Yeah sure."

He smiled, "Your drink is on the table. I have to step outside for a minute to make a call."

He nodded, "Okay."

"I'll be right back", he said as he walked out the back door.

As soon as he was gone, Storm took a deep breath and started to walk upstairs towards his bedroom. He came to the door and turned the doorknob, opening the door. He slowly pushed the door open and when he first stepped inside the room, he quickly smelled something foul. He held his nose trying not to inhale too much of the scent. "Wha-what is that smell?" It was too dark to see anything in the room so once he found a light switch, he turned it on. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what was laying on his bed. Tears filled his eyes as he continued to stare at the bloody naked lifeless swallow laying there on the bed. He fell to his knees and started to sob. "Wave...no not you too."

"Don't worry, Storm..." A voice said from behind him.

The albatross quickly looked behind him and saw Shadow standing there with an evil smirk. He crawled away from him in panic and tears.

He slowly took out a sharp butcher knife from behind his back, "You'll be joining her soon."

He shook his head, "No...Wh-why di-did you ki-kill her?"

"She just had to be too damn nosy so I had to take care of her."

"Y-you're a...sick fuck!"

He smirked as he started to walk towards Storm with his knife raised in the air. "Come here, Storm. I would like to talk to you."

His back soon met the wall and he had nowhere else to go. "Get away from me!" He begged. When Shadow had struck the knife down at him, he had quickly moved out of the way making him miss. He got up from the floor and ran out the room.

Shadow started to run after him, "Get your fat ass back here!"

By the time Storm had gotten to the door, he had no time to open it since it was locked with three different locks. He turned around to confront Shadow. When Shadow had gotten close to him, he grabbed his wrists trying to stop him from stabbing him but his strength was too great.

Shadow's knife was soon stabbed into Storm's shoulder making him weaker than he was since he was panicking. While Storm was already wounded, he stabbed the knife into his flesh multiple times. It looked like he couldn't stop. It seemed that his passion for killing had grown and he had loved it. Blood scattered all over the doorway. It even covered a huge portion of Shadow's body. He had stopped stabbing him when Storm's lifeless body had dropped to the floor. The bloody hedgehog panted heavily as he stared at the bloody albatross and kneeled to the floor. He took his bloody knife and licked some of the blood off of the blade. "Looks like I have a new mess to clean for the rest of the night."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**TRUST**

The next morning, Shadow walked outside and saw Silver and Blaze in front of his house. He walked over to them and saw Silver holding Blaze close to him. "What are you guys doing?"

Silver turned to Shadow with sadness, "Shadow, I think the killer struck again last night."

He gave them a dumbfounded look, "What?"

Blaze took her wet face away from Silver and faced Shadow. "It's true. Silver and I went to check on Wave this morning but she wasn't in her room nor was Storm. They just disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

Silver clenched his fist, "That killer's gone too far now. Just what the hell does he want with us anyway! He's a crazy son of a bitch."

Blaze turned to Silver, "What if he decides to hunt one of us down again? It's like he's invincible."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Well worrying about it won't solve anything. We all just have to prepare ourselves if he does intend to kill another one of our loved ones."

Blaze and Silver nodded agreeing with him.

He started to walk down the sidewalk, "Come on or else we'll be late."

They nodded and started to follow him.

When they got to the Chaotix, they walked through the door and saw Sonic yelling at the group.

Sonic had his fists clenched and a face full of stress and anger. "That's it! I'm sick of this! Us just standing around awaiting our deaths like we're nothing more but weaklings."

Amy walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Sonic, please calm down", she said in a frightened voice. She never saw Sonic act like this before.

He removed her hand away from his shoulder. "No!"

Vector grabbed Sonic's wrist, "Sonic! She's right calm yourself right now!"

Sonic looked into his serious eyes and slowly looked away from him. "You're right", he said in a low tone. "I'm sorry."

Vector released his grip from his wrist and turned to Shadow, Silver, and Blaze that came into the room with confusion.

"Vector, what's going on?" Silver asked.

The crocodile sighed, "We're all just a little shaken up is all." He faced the rest of the group, "Look guys Espio, Charmy, and I will search around the apartment building more to see if we can find anything. So in the meantime all I can do is tell you guys this...don't go down without a fight. You guys are pretty strong. I know you can do it." He turned to the chameleon and bee, "Lets go, guys."

After when they left, Shadow walked over to Sonic to act concerned for him.

The blue hedgehog faced him with sadness, "Why, Shadow? Tell me why the killer is doing this?"

He sighed, "I don't know. Maybe he's just...confused and doesn't really have a real purpose."

He shook his head, "Still...he has no reason to kill our loved ones like that."

"Sonic..."

He turned to him, "Yeah, Shad?"

He turned away from him and sighed, "...Nothing."

"Huh? Oh all right."

"Hey, Sonic!" A childish voice shouted.

Sonic turned to Tails running over to him. "What's up, Tails?"

While they were talking about something pointless, Shadow stood there in deep thought until he saw Knuckles leading Rouge out of the building.

Rouge took her hand away from Knuckles and walked up to Shadow, "Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog stood there surprised that she was confronting him like this. "Rouge?"

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled a bit, "What's wrong with you? You haven't been talking to me a lot lately. Don't you want to talk to your most closest friend?"

"Oh Rouge, of course I do. It's just..." He looked over to Knuckles staring back at him. He sighed, "It's nothing."

She crossed her arms, "Oh come on something tells me it's something. Well if you don't want to talk about it now, make sure you call me tonight okay?"

He nodded and made a small smile, "All right."

She smiled, "Good. Well I'll see you around."

He then sadly watched as she walked out the door with Knuckles.

Later Silver was in his room looking out his window staring at the dark sky. 'I wonder if Blaze is okay', he thought. He looked away from the window and walked over to his cellphone and picked it up off the table but before he could dial anything, he heard a knock on his door. He placed his phone back on the table and walked over to his door. "Who is it?" He asked before he opened the door.

"It's me, Shadow."

He opened the door and saw Shadow at the door wearing a black leather vest, black pants, and red gloves. His eyes widened with shock. He would've never expected Shadow to visit him this late at night or at all for that matter. "Oh Shadow, so what do I owe this lovely visit?"

He smirked as he came into the room and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I just came here to see if you were okay."

Silver frowned as he stared at Shadow, "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Shadow?" His frown then changed to a wide smile as he started to laugh. "Heh, just joking. So Vector said he couldn't find anything suspicious in Wave and Storm's rooms. Everything was clean."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, I'm worried about what happened to them. I mean what if they're never found?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later, but even if Vector finds them well...it may already be too late."

Silver sighed with sadness and looked up at Shadow, "I was going to call Blaze to check up on her. I just can't stop worrying about her."

"...Sounds like she means a lot to you."

He smiled, "Well, don't tell anyone but I...think I love her."

Shadow's eyes widened with shock at his words.

"I mean I would do anything to protect her. She's my world to me."

The ebony hedgehog stood there with his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. "Your...world..." he muttered. He placed his hands on his head as if he was in pain. A beautiful human woman with a warm smile came into his mind. _"You're my world to me, Shadow and I never want to lose you."_

Silver watched while Shadow was suffering in pain until he decided to reach out to him. "Shadow, are you okay?"

The hedgehog took his hands away from his head and faced him with tears. He shook his head, "No...the only way to stop the pain is if I continue killing."

His eyes widened, 'I knew it!' He watched as Shadow took out a huge knife from the inside of his vest and tried to stab him with it. Silver grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him from stabbing him with the knife. "Shadow, stop! What are you doing!"

"This is the only way..."

Silver couldn't hold him any longer, his strength was far too great.

Shadow then used his knee and kicked Silver down to the floor to weaken him. He positioned his knife at his back, ready to kill him until he quickly moved away from him.

He got off the floor and before he could run anywhere, Shadow grabbed his wrist and pulled his body to him. Once his body made contact with his, he could feel a sharp object cutting through his flesh.

Shadow quickly took the knife out of his body and pushed him down on the floor with his body on top of his. He placed his hands on his blood and stared at it, "This...isn't enough..." He raised his knife in the air and continued to stab him multiple times with Silver's blood scattering all over the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**DEAD HEART**

Later, Shadow walked through the door of his house covered in Silver's blood. He shut and locked the door behind him and walked upstairs into his room while blood was dripping from his body. He came into his room and shut the door behind him. He then walked into the bathroom, stared at himself in the mirror, and wiped some of the blood away from his face. He stared at his red gloves that was soaked in blood. He took them off and placed them in the sink. He walked over to his shower and turned it on. He then slowly started to remove his clothes and threw them on the floor.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body. He stood there tired and thinking about Silver and what he said. His head leaned against the wall, "The world to him? She was...precious to him just like...she was precious to me." He sighed and stared at the running water falling on his body. "At this rate my pain will never disappear."

When Shadow was done washing the blood off him, he started to clean the clothes that he wore and the floors that he walked on to get upstairs.

After he was done cleaning everything that had blood on it, he remembered to call Rouge. He looked over at his clock and noticed it had gotten really late, but he didn't care. He wanted to talk to her anyway. He sat on his bed and reached for his phone that was setting on the table near him. He started to dial her number and hoped that she would answer. Soon he had heard a tired voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge. It's me Shadow."

There was a bit of silence until she had spoken again. "Shadow? What the hell? It's fucking three in the morning. Why did you call me so late?"

"I'm sorry, Rouge. I just got caught up in housework that's all."

There was an even more longer silence than before. "Uh, you were cleaning your house at three in the morning?"

"Um, yeah."

"...I'm not going to ask. So what's up with you lately? You've been avoiding me like I'm not even there anymore."

He sighed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you like that. It's just you...seem really busy with Knuckles a lot so I just decided to back off."

"Oh no, Shadow! I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to neglect you or anything."

"No it's all right. I understand if you want to spend more time with Knuckles. Don't let me get you down like that. You don't have to worry about me. I want you to be happy."

"But...you don't sound very happy."

"You don't need to worry about a worthless guy like me. Just go and be happy with the man you love."

"But, Shadow I...", before she could say anymore, Shadow had hung the phone up.

Shadow tossed the phone on the floor and shoved his face into his pillow.

The next morning, Blaze came to Silver's room and started knocking on his door. "Silver? Silver, are you there?" She kept knocking on his door for awhile until she realized that he would never answer. She took out a spare key from her pocket and used it to open his locked door. Once she walked inside of his room, she saw blood all over his kitchen and him laying there on the floor stabbed to death. Her eyes became full of tears as she stared at his bloody body. When she couldn't look at his body any longer, she placed her hands over her eyes and screamed.

Soon Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Big ran into the room staring at Blaze with her body on top of Silver's crying.

She took her head from his body and looked up at the group with tears pouring from her eyes. "He's...dead!" She sobbed.

Big's ears flopped down in sadness, 'Poor Blaze.'

Afterwards when the Chaotix came and cleaned up the blood and took Silver's body away, Rouge was in Blaze's room sitting on the sofa with her holding her close. "Blaze, I'm so sorry."

The cat sniffed while she was being held by Rouge, "Rouge, I...loved him..."

"I know" she said softly. "I'm sure he felt the same way about you."

Tears ran down her face, "I just wish I could've told him sooner."

Rouge took her wet face from her chest and faced her, "I know it'll be hard to take all of this in but..."

"That killer", she growled. "He took him away from me..."

Rouge sat there and stared at Blaze with worry, "...Blaze."

She shook her head, "Just forget it. I'll be fine."

"What? Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, I just need some time to myself."

She got up from the sofa and made a nod, "I understand." She walked over to her door and left her room.

Later that afternoon, Shadow knocked softly on Blaze's door multiple times but she never answered. 'This is odd', he thought. 'She's been here all day.' He closed his eyes and muttered, "Chaos Control." Soon he was in her living room and heard nothing but silence. He looked around, "Where is she?" He murmured. He had checked everywhere except her bedroom. He walked into her bedroom and saw her hanging from her ceiling fan with a rope tied around her neck. Shadow's eyes widened as he stared at her body swaying from the ceiling. 'I can't believe it. She couldn't have...'He then spotted a small piece of paper laying on her bed.

The words she wrote down was broken down into smaller sentences for some strange reason. It read, 'Not going survive. Heart broken so killed self.' He set the paper back down on the bed and shook his head, "I guess she knew I was going to kill her next." He looked over to a phone that was setting beside her bed and picked it up. He took out some kind of device from his vest that could disguise his voice. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"This is the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector speaking."

"...Yes, there has been a suicide..."

**A/N:Um, sorry I haven't been updating lightning fast. I got lazy and didn't feel like writing anything. And I probably won't be having the next chapter up that soon either because I'll be busy coloring new pics for DA. Well R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**TORN**

The dark night had approached and Tails and Big were at the Chaotix in the garage. Tails was working on the X-tornado while Big was helping him by giving him the tools he needed.

Big ran up to him and handed him a hammer, "There you go, Tails."

He took the hammer, stared at it for a moment, and looked up at Big with annoyance.

Big had no clue why he was giving him that look. He had the feeling he had done something wrong. "Um, what is it, Tails?"

"I just wanted to ask you something..." He held the hammer up at the cat, "Does this look anything like a screwdriver to you!"

The cat was startled as he yelled at him, "Well I...thought that was what you wanted..."

"Well it's not!" He shouted as he threw the hammer towards the other side of the room. "Now go and get it right this time!"

He ran out of the room quickly, not wanting to upset Tails more.

When Big had left, Charmy came into the room glaring at Tails.

The fox sighed, "Idiot." He then watched as Charmy flew up to him in anger.

"Hey Tails, what's your problem? You didn't have to be so hard on the guy you know."

"It's not my fault! He's frustrating me."

"How?"

He crossed his arms, "This is the ninth time I had to tell him to give me a screwdriver."

He rose an eyebrow, "And?"

He pointed to a toolbox setting in the other side of the room, "The toolbox is over there and he's going to some other place in the building to get it."

Charmy placed his hand on his head, "Oh...I see. Then why can't you get it yourself?"

He crossed his arms, "Because I'm lazy."

"Um...okay."

They were then interrupted when Vector and Espio came into the room.

"Oh hey guys", Charmy greeted. "Did you find Blaze's body?"

The chameleon nodded, "Yup it was a suicide all right. We even found her strange note left on her bed."

Tails sadly looked down to the floor, "I wonder what caused her to do such a thing to herself."

Vector handed the kid fox a small piece of paper, "The answers are obviously in her note."

He took the paper from Vector and started to read it aloud. "Not going survive. Heart broken so killed self." He looked away from the paper with his ears tilted down, "She couldn't live anymore without Silver in her life and she also knew she was going to die sooner or later by the killer."

Espio nodded, "Yeah I guess she figured choosing a peaceful death was the only thing that could stop her suffering."

Tails studied the small paper more and noticed that it had been soaked with tears. He shook his head slowly and looked up at Vector. "Because of this killer, we're losing everyone we ever cared about."

The crocodile sighed, "Yeah this guy is really tearing us apart, but don't worry. The Chaotix will find out who he is and bring him to justice."

A sweat drop appeared in the back of Tails' head. His mind was full of doubt, "Um...right. Oh did you guys figure out who made that call about Blaze's suicide?"

Vector shook his head, "No, it was really strange. He was calling straight from Blaze's room. He never told us his name or anything. We couldn't even make out his voice because he was disguising it with some kind of device I suppose, but when we got there he had already left."

Tails thought for a moment, "Hmm, you don't think it could've been the killer do you?"

Espio crossed his arms, "Well it wouldn't really make sense if it was him. I mean why would he just call and report the suicide like that? Blaze killed herself before he got to her. So what? It's not like he cared. She had already done the job for him."

"Yeah you're right", he said in a low tone.

Vector looked down at his watch, "It's getting late. We should head home and try to get some rest."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Tails.

The fox grabbed a wrench from the floor and continued to work on the X-tornado. "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Charmy gave Tails a worried look, "Aren't you going home, Tails?"

He shook his head, "Later, I'm just going to finish up on the X-tornado."

The bee shrugged, "Okay suit yourself." Then he, Vector, and Espio had walked out of the room and headed home.

Later, Tails had finally finished working on the X-tornado and decided it was time for him to go home as well. "Well I guess I should get going." Before he left the room, he had forgotten about Big. He still hadn't came back yet. He sighed, "I almost forgot about that idiot." He decided to search around the building to find Big. "Big!" He shouted throughout the silent building, but there was no answer. He saw the basement door and decided to check in there. He looked down the stairs before he walked down into the room. He could barely see anything since it was so dark. He then slowly walked down the stairs so he wouldn't trip and fall. Once his feet met the duty floor, he searched around the wall to find a light switch. After when the lights came on, Tails started to search the dusty basement.

When Tails found Big, he found someone else with him. His eyes widened as he saw Shadow standing there in the corner of the room with blood covering his clothes.

The hedgehog stared back at him with an evil look, "Tails...I had no idea you were here."

Tails stood there with his knees trembling and fear in his eyes. "Sha-Shadow..."

The ebony hedgehog formed an evil smirk.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms, "That is none of your concern."

He nervously looked down at Big's body with Shadow's foot on top of his head. "What did you do to Big?"

Shadow looked down at the cat and picked his body up by his neck.

Tails' whole body shook with panic when he saw Big's bloody face. He saw his throat slashed and a screwdriver was shoved in his left eye. He had felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up right there.

"He was having a little trouble finding that screwdriver you asked him to get, so I...helped him out a bit."

The fox fell to his knees, holding his mouth trying not to throw up.

"What's wrong, Tails? You don't look well", he said in a calm voice.

Tails slowly looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You-you're the killer...", he said in a broken voice.

He dropped Big's body to the floor and picked up an axe setting in the corner near him. "You catch on fast, Tails...but can you move just as quick?" He slowly walked up to the frightened fox while dragging the axe behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**FALLING APART**

Shadow raised the axe near Tails' neck while he was still on the floor panicking. "Don't cry, Tails. Soon your suffering will all end."

Tails then saw his shadow on the floor and noticed that he was standing beside him raising the axe at his head. He quickly jumped away from him when he had struck the axe down at him. He got off of the floor and had his back against the wall. "No!" He shouted. "Keep away from me!"

Shadow took the axe off the floor and ran over to Tails, trying to strike the blade at him again. He had missed because he dropped down to the floor.

The fox crawled away from him and ran upstairs with Shadow following quickly behind him. Soon he was out of the basement and decided to run into the garage. He looked behind him and saw Shadow not too far behind. "Leave me alone!" He begged. He barged through the garage door along with Shadow tackling him to the floor. He looked into Shadow's red eyes with fright. He watched as he took the axe and struck it down into his shoulder practically slicing it off. He let out a loud scream and looked around, trying to find something to get Shadow off of his body. He looked at the hammer beside him and reached for it with his free hand. Once he grabbed it, he quickly swung it at the side of Shadow's head.

Shadow yelled with agony, dropped the axe, and fell off of Tails body while he was holding his bloody head.

Tails took this advantage and ran over to the phone that was hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. He picked up the phone and began to call Sonic. "Oh God please, please answer", he begged while it was ringing. Soon the ringing had finally stopped and he heard Sonic's tired voice.

"Hello?"

"Sonic, thank God! Please help me!"

"Tails, what's wrong? You sound like you're in trouble."

"I am damn it! The killer! It's..."He weakly dropped the phone and collapsed to the floor.

"Tails! Tails! Don't worry, buddy. I'm coming over", Sonic then hung up the phone.

Shadow walked up to Tails body with blood dripping from his head and his chest heaving. He kicked Tails over to his stomach and stared at the axe that he threw at his back. 'He put up a fight but I guess it didn't really matter in the end.' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sonic's voice traveling through the silent building. He decided to leave before Sonic had found him. He closed his eyes, "Chaos Control."

Sonic ran into the garage and saw blood practically everywhere in the room. He looked ahead of him and saw an orange fox laying there with an axe stabbed into his back. His eyes widened, "Ta-Tails!" He ran over to him and fell to his knees. He took his bloody hand and started to sob. "Tails...no..."

The next morning, everyone was at the Chaotix mourning over the deaths of Big and Tails.

Amy embraced Sonic while she cried on him. "Sonic, I can't take this anymore", she sobbed.

The blue hedgehog shook his head, No...Amy."

"We-we're all going to die!" She screamed.

Sonic then took Amy away from his body and slapped her hard in the face. "Shut up! Just shut up! He will not prevail with his sick little game! Got it?"

She stared into his furious eyes and held her red cheek while tears still formed in her eyes. "Sonic..."

Espio and Charmy approached Vector with sadness.

The crocodile sighed, "Did you guys clean up the mess?"

They nodded, "Yeah."

Vector leaned against the wall and sighed, 'Look at us. We're all losing hope. At this rate, we'll be killing ourselves before the killer can even get to us.'

Rouge noticed Shadow placing his hands on the gauze wrapped around his head and decided to ask him about it. "Shadow?"

The hedgehog faced her in a cold way, "What?"

"Are you all right? I mean the wound on your head. It must be pretty bad if the blood is coming through the gauze like that."

He thought back last night when Tails hit him in the head with that hammer. He held it because the same pain he felt before had never went away. He winced as he felt the throbbing pain more. "Fuck", he murmured in agony.

She placed her hands on his arm, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

He jerked his arm out of her grip, "It's nothing."

"Shadow, please let me help you."

"No!" He shouted. "I'm fine!"

"Shadow!" She shouted with worry.

Knuckles pulled Rouge away from him, "Rouge, what the hell are you doing? I don't want you going near him. He might hurt you."

Rouge broke away from the echidna's grip. "He would never hurt me."

"How would you know that? For all we know, he could be the killer."

"Knuckles!" She shouted with anger.

"What? Haven't you noticed the way he's been acting lately? I'm telling you, he's gotta be the one."

"Knuckles, stop saying that!"

He grabbed Rouge's arm in a painful way making her wince. "Listen to me..." Before he could say anything else, he was shoved away from her by Shadow. He looked up at the ebony hedgehog with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled.

The hedgehog clenched his fists tightly, "Don't touch Rouge like that...ever."

"I was trying to protect her from the likes of you."

"From where I'm standing, you were the one harming her."

He cracked his fists, "You asshole..."

Before they could start a fight, Sonic stood in between them trying to break them up.

"Stop it right now you two! Can't you see we're in the middle of a crisis right now?"

Shadow's fists were still shaking with anger as he walked out of the building.

The echidna crossed his arms, "What an asshole..."

Sonic glared over to Knuckles, "And you're not making the situation better either."

Rouge held her arm when Knuckles had grabbed her, 'Shadow...what's wrong with you?'

Later that afternoon, Rouge was in her room arguing with Knuckles about what had happened between him and Shadow.

"You knew damn well!" Rouge shouted while she was walking around the room.

Knuckles was sitting on the sofa shouting back at her. "Rouge, you just don't understand. He maybe your friend and all but we all know he has secrets that he doesn't want to tell us."

"So what? I'm sure everyone has things that they would like to keep to themselves."

He sighed, "But what about that wound he had? You wanted to know and he didn't tell you. Don't you find that suspicious of him?"

She stopped and began to think about it for a while. "Well...I guess it was pretty suspicious of him, but that doesn't prove that he's the killer."

Knuckles got up from the sofa, walked over to Rouge, and placed his hands on her waist while kissing her head. "Rouge, relax. Just don't worry about it okay?"

She pushed him away from her body gently, "But...I am worried and I can't stop worrying."

He grabbed her wrist, "Rouge, listen to me. You're a wreck trying to figure this all out on your own." He took his free hand and placed it on her butt making his way up to her stomach then chest.

She gasped and had a feeling that something was not right.

"Now just get on your knees and we'll talk about this later."

"But Knuckles, I don't want sex right now", she said in a frightened voice.

He looked into her eyes angrily, "I didn't ask what you wanted now did I?"

She tried to get free but his grip around her wrist had gotten tighter. "Knuckles, stop! Let me go!" She shouted.

"Not until you do as I say!" He shouted back.

She looked back at him full of tears, "No! Please stop!" She looked behind the echidna and saw a black hedgehog holding his fist near the back of his head. Her eyes widened, 'Shadow?'

Before Knuckles could do anything else to her he was struck in the back of the head by a powerful punch, knocking him down to the floor.

Rouge fell to the floor now free of his grip. She looked up at the black hedgehog approaching Knuckles. "Shadow?"

He picked Knuckles off the floor by his shirt and stared into his eyes full of rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Rouge?"

He was quite shocked to see Shadow in Rouge's room like this. He was so quiet coming in, he didn't hear anything but his shouting towards Rouge. "That's none of your business, Shadow."

"Wrong answer", he took his fist and punched Knuckles in his stomach making him fall to his knees.

Rouge gasped and got off the floor. She ran over to them and pulled Shadow away from Knuckles. "Shadow, stop it!"

The hedgehog turned to her in confusion, "But Rouge, he tried to..."

She looked down at Knuckles still holding his stomach. "He did", she said softly. "But that's no reason to kill him."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Knuckles was hurting her and she acted like he didn't do anything wrong. He clenched his fists and sighed, "Fine have it your way." He walked out of the door slowly and slammed it shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**OVERFLOWING HATE**

Later that night, Knuckles was asleep in his bed until he heard something outside of his room. He had woke up immediately and full of panic. He took his head from his pillow and stared at his doorway. 'I hope the killer isn't trying to break in.' He got out of bed and quickly walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a small gun. He turned to his doorway and walked out the room. As he walked down the dark hallway, he nervously kept the gun by his side. He soon heard a strange noise again and it was coming from his living room. "Who's there?" He asked in a nervous tone. "Are you the killer?"

"Knuckles, you know exactly who I am", a deep voice said in the darkness.

The echidna gasped, 'It couldn't be.' He soon found a light switch and turned the living room light on. Afterwards his eyes focused on a black hedgehog sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed glaring at him. "Sha-Shadow? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Simple, I used Chaos Control", he answered in a calm voice.

He gave him an angry look, "Are you out of your mind, Shadow? You practically gave me a heart attack. I thought you were the killer."

"What made you think I'm not?"

He paused as he tried to hide his gun behind his back. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Let me make something clear, Echidna. I don't like you. I never liked you. But from what I saw today...what you did to Rouge...I just don't like you anymore, now I hate you. I fucking hate you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you had no right to do that to her. She's not some whore that you can fuck whenever you want. Rouge has feelings too you know."

"Shut up! It's our relationship and what we do is none of your business got that!" He then saw him get up from the sofa and push him into the wall, staring angrily into his eyes. "Shadow, what the hell?"

"No! You shut up! Rouge is my only real friend that I have and I won't let her suffer from the likes of you!"

"Heh, what are you going to do? Tell Vector that I've been sexually assaulting her?"

"No, better", he held his hand towards his face while it had a yellow aura around it. "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

"We'll see about that", he took his free hand and punched him in his face, knocking him away. He threw the gun he was carrying on the floor and turned to Shadow, watching him get up. "I'll kill you with my own two hands."

The hedgehog wiped some of his blood away from his mouth and glared at the echidna. "Now you'll pay." He held his hand towards him while it had a yellow aura around it. "Chaos Spear!" The yellow light came at him but he dodged it by falling to the floor.

Knuckles looked up at the ebony hedgehog, "You need to do better than that."

He placed his foot on his back with his hands glowing yellow, "Believe me I can do way better." Before he could finish him, he heard knocks on the outside of the door.

"Hey Knux, are you okay? I heard a lot of noises coming from here." The voice sounded like Sonic's.

Shadow looked down at Knuckles, knowing that he was going to scream any moment. He was then knocked over when Knuckles had gotten off the floor and headed towards his door. He wasn't prepared for Knuckles to giveaway who the real killer was, so he looked over at the kitchen counter and saw a nice sharp knife laying there.

Knuckles grabbed the doorknob but before he could scream, he felt a sharp blade cutting through his throat.

Shadow took him away from the door and kept pushing the blade deeper and deeper in his neck. He whispered in his ear, "This wasn't the way I wanted to kill you, but I really had no choice."

Sonic began twisting the doorknob, "Knuckles! Knuckles, answer me!"

Outside of the door, Rouge walked up to Sonic looking at Knuckles' door. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

He looked over to her glancing up and down at the lingerie that she was wearing. He quickly snapped out of it, "It's Knuckles. I think something's wrong but the door's locked."

She pushed the blue hedgehog aside, "Let me handle this." She raised her leg and kicked the door open with ease.

Sonic stared with his mouth hung open, not knowing what to say.

She looked over to him and noticed him staring at her, "Sonic!"

He then snapped out of it and ran into the room, "Oh, right."

When they came into his living room, they immediately saw Knuckles' body laying on the floor with his eyes wide open and the blade of a knife stabbed in his neck.

Sonic was full of shock, "Oh my God."

Rouge placed her hands over her mouth in disgust at the sight of her dead boyfriend. "Knuckles..." She fell to her knees and started to cry.

**A/N:OMG! I updated! XD I know this took a while to post and I apologize. I was lazy most of the time and when I did finish the chapter, my computer started messing up. Gah! Well, I know you guys don't want to hear my lame excuses so I'll just get started on the next chapter. I hope the next one won't take so long to update. Must...fight...laziness... XD Review pwease.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**COMFORT**

The next morning, Shadow walked through the doors of the Chaotix building and saw Amy embracing Sonic and Rouge looking to the floor with sadness. He acted like he was confused. "What's wrong?"

Sonic faced Shadow as he walked over to him. "Shadow, Knuckles is...dead."

He paused for a moment trying to take what he said in, "Wha-what?"

Tears started to form in Amy's eyes as Sonic gave Shadow the bad news.

Sonic continued, "The killer struck again last night. He broke into Knuckles' room and killed him by slicing his neck with a knife."

His mouth hung open, "That's awful."

He made a small nod, "Yeah. Vector, Espio, and Charmy are still checking out his room."

He looked down to the floor until he was embraced by Rouge. He looked down at her while she was hugging and crying on him.

"Shadow..." She said in a sad voice. Soon she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly, acting like he didn't want her to pull away from him.

"It's okay, Rouge. I'm here."

Later, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were in Knuckles' room still investigating his murder.

Espio was leaning against the wall looking around the room, "Everything's becoming more clear now."

Vector was studying the knife that Knuckles was killed with in his hands. "What do you mean, Espio?"

"Now our suspects are down to Sonic, Amy, Shadow...or one of us."

Charmy gasped, "Espio, how could you point fingers at your own teammates? Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're the culprit!"

His eyes widened with shock, "What! I am not!"

"Yeah right, killer!"

"Enough you two!" Vector shouted, silencing them immediately. "We can't blame one another just yet. We need more proof."

Charmy sighed and sat on the floor, "This is so frustrating."

Vector crossed his arms, "I know, Charms but it can't be helped. Don't worry, guys we will find out who the killer is."

Later, Shadow was in Rouge's bedroom sitting on her bed holding her close. He loved the position they were in. He loved the feeling of her embracing and crying on his body for comfort. It made him feel necessary for once, but he hated to see her cry like this. She seemed in so much pain. He took her head from his chest and made her face him, "Rouge, please stop crying. I can't stand to see you like this."

She wiped some of her tears away with her finger and replied in a low voice. "I can't help it, Shadow. I miss him."

He frowned and wondered why she cared so much about him even after what he tried to do to her. He sighed, "Rouge..."

Her eyes looked into his, having her attention on him.

He stressfully looked away, "Forget it." This made him wonder what made Rouge so emotional over Knuckles. He thought she was just confused.

As he looked away from her, she saw the gauze around his head and she started to get curious about it again. "Shadow", she called in a soft tone. "Do you want to tell me what happened to your head now?"

He faced her again and lightly placed his hand on it. The injury still hurt and a lot making him wince a bit.

"Shadow", she said full of worry.

"I-I'm all right."

"Shadow...well if you're not going to tell me, could I at least treat it for you?"

He looked at her with confusion. He had already treated his injury, "Huh?"

"Judging by the way blood is coming through the gauze, you didn't treat it properly."

He did nothing but give her a cold look.

"Please Shadow, I don't want to see you in so much pain."

His eyes widened full of shock. He couldn't believe she cared that much about him. That made him feel a little happy. "Okay."

She made a small smile, glad that he accepted her help.

Later, several minutes went by and Rouge was almost finished treating his injury. She had taken the old bandage off so she saw his bloody wound. She stared at it for the longest time, studying it. 'It looks like he was hit in the head...with some kind of blunt object.'

Shadow noticed her not doing anything to his injury and figured she was looking at it instead. "Rouge?"

She immediately snapped out of it and grabbed a bottle full of some kind of clear liquid. "Oh, I'm gonna have to clean it up a bit with this rubbing alcohol okay? So it'll hurt a bit."

He figured if he could take that hit that Tails made, he could take a little stinging from the alcohol. "Okay."

She poured some of the alcohol on a small rag, "Okay here it goes." She gently placed the damp rag on his wound and heard Shadow's loud groaning instantly.

"Ah! Fucking hell!" He yelled in agony.

She continued to place it around his wound gently, "I know Shadow, sorry." She then took it away from his head and started to blow it lightly. "That should ease the pain a bit."

He still winced a bit, "Yeah a little."

She placed the bloody rag aside, reached for some new gauze, and started to wrap it around his head.

"Rouge?"

"Yeah?" She answered while she was still wrapping it around his head.

"Thank you."

After when she finished, she sat beside him and leaned towards his forehead with her lips pressing against it lightly. "You're welcome."

He deeply blushed as her lips met his forehead and had no idea what to do next. He was lost.

She took her lips away and turned her head in a different direction embarrassed for what she had done.

"...Rouge..."

"I...I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't know what came over me."

He did nothing but stare at her blankly with his face still red.

She got off of the bed, "I'm really sorry." Before she could leave out of his sight, she felt his hand on her wrist. She turned to him with confusion, "Shadow?"

"Don't leave, Rouge. I liked it."

She thought for sure he was going to do something pretty awful. "You...did?"

He made a nod, took his hand off her wrist, and held her hand.

She stared in his eyes with confusion. Wonder what he was planning to do next.

"Rouge, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I...I think I...love you."

A wide smile had appeared on her lips with happiness. "Do you mean that, Shadow?"

"Of course I do. You were the only one who understood me. The only one who cared about me. I loved you so much, I could barely stand it."

She felt tears coming to her eyes, "Oh Shadow, I had no idea."

"Rouge, I want to be with you forever."

She smiled, sat beside him on the bed, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Shadow." She looked up at him and leaned closer to him with her lips pressed against his.

When he felt her soft lips against hers, he felt like he had died and when to heaven. He kissed her back and started to lick her lips gently, begging for an entrance.

She allowed his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. She moaned when he found her tongue and started to play with it. As their tongues started to frolic with each other, she felt his hand on the zipper of her top.

He took his mouth from hers and stared at her with lust. "Rouge, I want to see you."

She made a nod meaning it was okay to remove her top. She closed her eyes as he removed it and soon felt his warm hands fondle her huge breasts.

"They're so soft", he whispered.

She gasped with pleasure when she felt his lips touch her nipples while his hands were traveling around her waist. She couldn't help but to open her eyes and watch him kiss her. She looked down at him and saw his tongue lick lightly on her nipples. She placed her hands on his head and continued to moan softly. "Oh, Shadow", she said in a low tone.

As he licked her, his hands were on the zipper of her pants. He slowly started to undo them. "I want you, Rouge", he said softly.

Rouge felt her pants slowly slide off of her waist and down to her ankles.

Shadow began kissing down her body and towards her stomach.

She made a smile as she felt his lips on her stomach and couldn't help but to giggle a bit.

He smiled slightly, took her body, and lied it down on the bed with his body on top of hers. He stared at her for a few seconds, kissed her lips, and started to work his way down to her neck. He kissed her neck gently while he pulled her underwear down with his hands.

She could feel her underwear sliding down to her ankles along with her pants. Soon she felt them slide off her body completely. She placed her hand on his neck while he was kissing hers and slid it over to his shoulder, slowly removing his coat from his shoulder.

He placed his mouth over her neck and started to nibble on it.

She groaned slightly as he bit her and continued to take off his coat. When she did, she threw it on the floor along with the rest of her clothes. She soon felt his rock hard erection against her abdomen and knew that he would want to make her his very soon. She softly moaned when she felt his tongue glide around her neck.

While he was licking her neck, he started to take off his shirt and pants. He threw them onto the floor and placed his hands on the inside of her thighs. He looked up at her, "Rouge, I want you."

She tried not to stare like she hadn't seen an erect cock before but she couldn't help it. His was so big and long, she wondered if that could even fit in her. She allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow and spread her legs apart from each other. Her eyes looked into his, "I want to be with you forever, Shadow."

He stared at her opening until he finally pushed himself inside of her while hearing slight groaning coming from her.

She wrapped her legs around his body and soon felt him thrusting inside of her. Her groans started to grow louder as he started thrusting harder and deeper.

"Oh, Shadow!" She shouted. "Yes! Yes!" She could feel his hard cock rub against her walls with great speed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he went deeper inside her.

"Oh god, Rouge! You're so tight!", he shouted as he went faster.

The further he went, the louder her groaning got. "Oh, yes!"

He faced her with his whole body drenched in sweat. "I'm going to cum!"

"Do it, Shadow!" She soon felt his warm juices splash into her body. "Oh god yes!"

He watched as his juices overflowed in her entrance and dripped onto her bed sheets. He looked back at her with her head lying on her pillow and her chest heaving with exhaustion. He feel on her body with his head on her chest, smiling. "Rouge?" He called while he was breathing heavily.

"Yes?" She answered while she was still panting.

"I love you."

She placed her hand on his head and stroked through his fur while she smiled, "I love you too, Shadow."

**A/N: Shad got some! XD Review pwease!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE KILLER REVEALED**

Later in the lobby of the Chaotix, Charmy was sitting at a desk working on the computer.

Soon Espio had came up to him and was suspicious why he was working so late at night. "Hey Charmy, what are you doing sitting here playing with the computer? We have to leave in a few minutes to go home."

"I'm not playing solitaire or anything. I'm trying to examine the blood we found in the garage where Tails was murdered by the killer."

"But why would you do that? We all already know it's Tails' blood."

He continued to type on the keyboard, "That's when you're wrong, Espio."

He paused with confusion, "Huh?"

"Not all of the blood was Tails'."

"It wasn't?"

"No. You remember when Shadow was walking around with that gauze wrapped around his head?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Well he never told anyone where it came from. Suspicious thing number one."

"Uh-huh."

"And Tails had died because an axe was thrown in his back yet we found a bloody hammer lying on the floor and judging by Tails' wounds, he was never hit with such a blunt object. But the way that blood was coming from Shadow's gauze, it seemed like a pretty serious injury. Suspicious thing number two."

He nodded once again, "True."

"And the third suspicious thing is that, that bloody hammer wasn't covered in Tails' blood. It was covered in Shadow's."

The chameleon's eyes widened, "It...was?"

The bee nodded, "It's a perfect match. The blood type of the hammer matches Shadow's."

"So Tails must've put up a fight before dying, but damn it. It was Shadow all along. Why didn't it come clearer to us sooner? It was so fucking obvious."

Charmy stood from the chair and turned to Espio, "We have to find him and arrest him immediately."

He made a nod, "Right."

Soon a green crocodile had approached them with confusion. "Why are you two still here? Shouldn't you two be home by now?"

"Vector, we found out who the killer is.", Espio said.

"Yeah it's Shadow", the bee said anxiously.

"Shadow? Are you guys sure?"

"Yes and we have no time to lose. He was with Rouge last wasn't he?" Espio said nervously.

"Oh god!" Charmy shouted. "Rouge! He's going to kill her too!"

"We have to stop him." Vector then saw a flash of green light behind him. He turned around and saw a bloody black hedgehog with blood dripping from his hands and a mad smile on his face. His eyes widened with panic, 'Oh god...'

Charmy's mouth hung open, "It's him."

Espio studied his bloody hands, 'We're too late. He already got to her.'

The hedgehog licked his lips as he stared at the terrified detectives. "I...killed her."

"You bastard! Why did you kill Rouge? I thought you and her were close friends", Vector said full of anger.

The hedgehog smirked, "I wasn't talking about, Rouge."

"Amy?" Espio thought.

He made a small nod.

"Why?" Vector asked. "Why are you killing everyone like this?"

He looked down at his bloody hands, "I'm doing this for a certain person who was very dear to me."

"You're insane!" Espio quickly took out a shuriken from his belt and threw it towards him.

He smirked and moved his head away from the shuriken's impact, making it hit the wall instead. "You can do better than that can't you?"

While Espio was trying to deal with Shadow, Charmy was trying to text Sonic's cell phone to tell him to warn Rouge about Shadow. Afterwards, he looked back over to Shadow with a glare.

The chameleon gritted his teeth in frustration. 'Damn! This won't be easy. We're dealing with The Ultimate Life form after all.'

Shadow walked over to the group with a yellow aura surrounding his hands. "I'll end your lives quickly."

They all stood in a fighting stance.

Vector had his fists clenched tightly, "Get ready guys."

Shadow stopped walking towards them and held his hand at the group with the same mad smile on his face. "Once I strike my spears, I won't miss."

They stood there staring at him with panic.

"Chaos Spear!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**PEACE**

Later, Sonic was huddled in a corner in Amy's living room, staring at the pink hedgehog's body laying in a slumped position on her sofa. He stared into her green eyes full of anguish and fearfulness. He observed the blood that was traveling down her neck and onto her chest. He clenched his shaking fists and tried to calm himself. "Her death was not too long ago", he said softly. "That means the killer is still active at the moment." He was then startled by the vibration of his cell phone that was in his pants pocket. He hesitantly took it out and opened it. 'It's a text from Charmy.' He then began to read it. After that, he dropped his phone on the floor full of panic. "Oh God! I have to warn Rouge!" He got off the floor with his body still shaking a bit from seeing Amy's corpse and now discovering who the killer is. He quickly made his way out the door and towards Rouge's house.

Later at Rouge's house, Rouge came downstairs wearing nothing but a short purple robe. She looked around her living room trying to find Shadow. "Shadow?" She called but she didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, a green light was in the center of the room. "What the?" After when the green light had faded, she was the black hedgehog standing there giving her a menacing look. "Oh, there you are, Shadow. Where have you been?"

He remained silent.

His suspiciousness was starting to scare her more and more. She looked down at his hands dripping with blood. "Sh-Shadow, where did that blood come from?" She asked frightened.

He sighed, "You know Rouge, I don't think the Chaotix will ever find out who the killer is. I think this case was too much for them."

Her eyes widened and she slowly started to back away. "Stay away from me", she said in a frightened tone.

He held out his bloody hand to her, "Don't be afraid. I won't..."

"I said stay the fuck away from me!" She shouted.

He sighed and crossed his arms, "I see...looks like I have to do this the hard way." He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

She struggled to get out of his grip, "No! Leave me alone!"

"Stop struggling. You'll just make the situation worse." He found a wooden chair and threw her body in it.

Before she could get back up, he had found some wire and started to wrap it around her body. "No! Please let me go!"

After when he was done tying her to the chair, he confronted her and placed his hand on the side of her face. He started to caresses the side of her face, trying to calm her down. "Don't be so frightened."

A tear ran down her face and onto his hand, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Before he could answer her, he heard the door flung open and something fast had struck him from behind knocking him away from Rouge.

Rouge looked at Shadow trying to get up from the floor and looked at what was standing near the door. Her eyes widened full of happiness. "Sonic!"

When Shadow got off the floor, he faced the blue hedgehog who was glaring at him.

"I should've known you were behind this, Shadow."

"You're ruining everything", he growled.

He looked at a frightened white bat then back at the ebony hedgehog. "You sick fuck! What's your damage? You're trying to kill Rouge too huh?"

"Idiot! I would never harm her!"

"Then explain to me why you have her tied to a chair."

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh yeah? Well would you like to explain to us why you killed all your friends?"

He was silent for a few seconds until he finally answered. "Everyone was...happy. Except me. I envied every single one of you. You all had love and a strong will to carry on through life. I didn't have any of this. No one to love me. No motive to even live. All of this was missing because I lost someone dear to me."

Sonic was pretty confused about what he was talking about.

A tear fell from his face as he mentioned her name, "Maria."

"Huh?" Rouge said softly.

"She was the only person who gave me everything I needed. Her love for me made me happy. It gave me the will to stay alive so I could protect her but...I failed and couldn't save her." He clenched his fists, "I lost her to the humans and after that I lost everything. I was...empty. I needed to do something about this pain inside me. In order for it to go away, I had to kill those who I was envious of." He placed his hand over his heart, "Even after I killed so many, it still hurts. I just kept reminding myself, that I'm doing this for her. If she can't live, no one else deserves to live!"

Sonic stood there giving the hedgehog a confused look. "I think I know what's wrong now."

"What?" Rouge asked.

"...He's fucking insane."

The room was silent for a moment until Shadow spoke up.

"How dare you! I am not!"

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, "Lets see...you're hellbent on killing everyone you know because you want to get rid of the pain that lies deep within your heart from fifty years ago. Sounds pretty damn crazy to me."

"Shut up! You don't know how it feels! To lose someone you admire the most!"

"Well now I do and you don't see me going crazy about it."

He gritted his teeth with frustration.

"Listen Shadow, this method that you're using to get rid of your pain obviously isn't working. You need to stop this. Think! Would Maria really want this?"

"...She wanted me to be happy and this makes me happy!" He took out a knife from his vest and struck it at Sonic, but he had held his wrist back.

"Sorry about this, faker", he took his free hand and punched him in his stomach making him fall to the floor while dropping his knife. He looked down at him and didn't see him moving so he assumed he was unconscious.

"Sonic!"

He looked over to Rouge struggling to get out of the chair. "Hold on, Rouge." He walked over to her and started to untie her. "By the way, why are you wearing that while you were with Shadow...alone?"

She blushed and remained silent.

He gasped, "Rouge, you didn't sleep with this psycho did you!"

"...Would you think less of me if I did?"

"Uh, hell yeah."

Behind him, she saw Shadow getting off the floor slowly and picking up the knife that he had dropped. "S-Sonic!"

He quickly spun around and saw Shadow leaning his back against the wall panting heavily. "Damn! You just won't quit!"

"No...Sonic, I now realized that this world doesn't have a place for me."

He had calmed himself when he figured that Shadow wouldn't be a threat to him. "What are you saying?"

Tears appeared in his eyes, "Deaths of others doesn't make me happy. Picturing Maria's sweet face in my mind...that always brought me happiness. Causing others pain was not clearly the answer to my suffering and I'm...sorry." He positioned the point of the knife to his neck.

"Wa-wait a minute, Shadow!"

"Don't try to stop me, faker. It's better this way. Trust me." He looked over to Rouge with her eyes full of tears. "Rouge, I'm sorry you had to fall for something like me."

"Shadow...", she sobbed softly. She saw the point of the knife touching his neck and decided to shut her eyes tightly. 'I hope you rejoin with her soon.'

**A/N: Yays! I finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this little spinoff fic I did. Now I'll have to get back on track with my main story. Look out for my next fic coming soon. Oh and R&R pwease.**


End file.
